


Unrequited love.

by chemicalpeace



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Whiterose
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalpeace/pseuds/chemicalpeace
Summary: "Weiss, talvez em alguns anos eu possa olhar pra você e não sentir mais nada, e então nós vamos lembrar de como tudo aconteceu e vamos rir de tudo isso."Ruby x Weiss // oneshot
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 4





	Unrequited love.

— Eu amo você, Weiss.

As palavras saem dos lábios dela antes que possa evitar. Ruby se arrepende de tê-las dito na mesma hora, mesmo que tenham saído completamente espontâneas e sinceras. O silêncio que toma conta do quarto logo em seguida deixa as circunstâncias ainda piores.

A garota em seus braços se move incomodamente, se afastando um pouco. Suas pernas ainda estão entrelaçadas, juntas. Weiss parece magoada e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

— Você gosta de estragar tudo, não é?

— Me desculpa — Ruby deposita um beijo no pescoço dela, abraçando-a um pouco mais forte entre os lençóis. — Foi sem querer, eu juro.

No mesmo instante Weiss suspira, virando-se sobre a cama.

— Não foi sem querer — ela revida, procurando os olhos prateados no meio da escuridão. — Achei que você já tivesse parado com isso.

Ruby comprime o rosto vermelho contra o travesseiro, depois de lançar um olhar inseguro a ela. Por que logo dessa vez tinha que agir desse jeito? Justo quando as coisas pareciam estar melhorando entre as duas?

Weiss se inclina um pouco, ficando tão próxima quanto estava antes. Sua voz soa baixa e nostálgica com as lembranças. Afinal, quase três anos haviam se passado desde que se conheciam.

— Em outro mundo talvez eu pudesse me apaixonar por você. Mas seria amor verdadeiro, sabe. Como nas histórias, nos contos de fada. Mas não tem como isso acontecer. Não enquanto formos caçadoras, não enquanto estivermos em um time... Não vai existir esse tipo de liberdade enquanto estamos lutando contra Grimms, Ruby.

Elas se entreolham no meio da escuridão, compreendendo a verdade. O futuro não pertencia a nenhuma das duas para decidir seus caminhos. Ruby ainda sente vontade de argumentar, de tentar mudar esse pensamento pessimista, mas desiste. Weiss ainda permanece sentada na beirada da cama e mantém uma certa distância, mesmo quando percebe que, no fundo, queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

_______________________

— Não toque em mim.

Weiss desvia o olhar, um rubor vermelho surgindo em sua pele de porcelana. Seus cabelos compridos e claros estão espalhados pelo travesseiro e Ruby desliza uma mecha entre os dedos, sorrindo.

— Não era isso que você estava dizendo ontem à noite.

— Ruby, você não entende...

A líder se afasta um pouco, mas ainda permanece próxima. 

— Você sabe mudar de ideia quando quer, não é?

— Eu só não acho certo.

— Não acha certo que eu goste de você? É só esquecer sobre o que aconteceu — Ruby balança a cabeça, fitando-a nos olhos. Não era a primeira vez que conversavam sobre isso. — Não estou pedindo nada em troca, Weiss.

O que era uma incontestável verdade. Desde alguns anos atrás, quando Ruby havia confessado seu amor a ela, as coisas permaneceram do mesmo jeito, como sempre foram. Weiss não havia rejeitado e nem aceitado, apenas insistiu que isso poderia afetar o time, o que em partes era verdade, mas nunca abandonava os beijos de Ruby. Mesmo que não se sentisse pronta para corresponder aos sentimentos dela, Weiss ainda gostava disso. De tê-la por perto, de se sentir amada por alguém.

— Weiss...

Ela se sobressalta ao ouvir seu nome ser repetido daquele jeito – como alguém que ainda tinha esperanças de que ela fosse ceder, e de que suas tentativas de se manter afastada não fossem a real intenção no fim das contas. Ruby não hesita em se aproximar um pouco mais. Weiss se inclina para frente, e sua mão desliza pelo ombro dela até alcançar a nuca e a puxa sobre si até que seus lábios estejam a poucos centímetros de distância. Dessa vez é Weiss quem diz o nome dela contra os lábios avermelhados, fecha os olhos, se entrega ao beijo apaixonado de Ruby. É tudo tão intenso que ela se arrepia, ansiando por mais, perdendo completamente o fôlego. Mas então ela para, como se estivesse arrependida no último segundo. Sua mão se fecha no tecido da blusa de Ruby, afastando-a, e então reúne toda a coragem que ainda lhe resta, mesmo que seu coração esteja dizendo o contrário:

— Nós temos que parar com isso, Ruby. De uma vez por todas.

_______________________

Yang se espreguiça sob a sombra de uma árvore durante o intervalo de uma das aulas, seus cabelos loiros parecendo irradiar toda a luz do sol. Ruby se joga ao seu lado, abraçando os joelhos.

— Eu sei que você gosta dela, mas não é pra ficar se torturando assim — mesmo em tom de brincadeira, Yang se mostra preocupada. — Não combina com a Ruby que eu conheço.

— Ela não sabe o que quer! — Ruby aumenta o tom de voz, sem perceber, se sentindo irritada com tudo aquilo. — Uma hora ela está comigo, e parece que tudo está bem. Um minuto depois e ela está saindo com algum garoto bem na minha frente...

— Que ela passa a ignorar na semana seguinte? Ruby, de todas as pessoas que eu já vi se envolverem com ela, você é a que durou mais tempo. — Yang ri, recostando-se contra a árvore e acenando de volta para alguém, distraída. — Ela gosta de você também, ela só não se acha... digna, não sei. Talvez ela devesse deixar as pessoas se aproximarem dela, pra começar. Eu deixo as pessoas se aproximarem de mim o tempo todo.

— Deve ser por isso que você se apaixona por uma pessoa diferente a cada semana. — ela revira os olhos, deitando a cabeça no colo da irmã. Sua expressão muda para uma subitamente séria quando diz: — Você acha que eu deveria desistir?

Yang ajeita a franja bagunçada da líder, fixando seus olhos nos dela.

— Eu acho que você é bem persistente pra ter aguentado até aqui.

E Ruby sabe que ela tem toda razão.

_______________________

Os lençóis são afastados para o lado, e Ruby deita sobre a cama, colocando seus fones de ouvido. Ela se espreguiça e dobra as pernas, em sua mão há um livro sobre contos de fada antigos. Muitas vezes havia visto Weiss ler e comentar sobre aquele tipo de história. Ela desliza a ponta dos dedos sobre o relevo da capa e algumas memórias voltam, vívidas como nunca.

Weiss estava lendo um livro daqueles, alguns anos atrás. Estavam na biblioteca, sentadas lado a lado. Ruby ainda conseguia se lembrar qual era a sensação de se apaixonar por alguém pela primeira vez. Se apaixonava cada dia pelo modo de agir, de falar, de andar de Weiss. De como ela conseguia ser doce e amarga às vezes, em doses suaves. E seu maior erro, seu maior arrependimento, era ter dito aquelas três palavras, cedo demais. Elas se conheciam há apenas alguns meses, apesar de tudo.

— Essas coisas acontecem mesmo? — Weiss ergue o olhar para ela, colocando um marca páginas onde havia parado. — Existe algo como um “felizes para sempre”? Me parece meio impossível olhando por esse lado.

— Eu acho que sim — Ruby dá de ombros, e disfarça ao lembrar de como suas bochechas arderam e como seu coração disparou e como todo o ar pareceu sumir de seus pulmões quando declarou seu amor para ela. — Mas algumas pessoas preferem nem ao menos tentar descobrir se é verdade.

Não é nada sutil o modo que Ruby fala sobre esse assunto, e Weiss sabe muito bem ao que ela acabou de se referir. Então não diz mais nada, apenas se debruça sobre o próprio livro, voltando a correr os olhos pelas palavras, como se não tivesse ouvido aquela pequena provocação. Seu silêncio é o que mais deixa a outra garota perturbada.

Ruby apoia a cabeça nos braços, e diz mais para si mesma:

— Estou cansada de histórias sobre amor à primeira vista e romance instantâneo. Não é assim que as coisas acontecem. As pessoas conhecem umas as outras e passam a amar suas qualidades e defeitos aos poucos. — Mantendo a voz baixa, ela fecha o livro que estava lendo, seus cabelos lisos e curtos emoldurando o rosto. Ela lança um sorriso, doce, porém triste para a garota mais velha. — Weiss, talvez em alguns anos eu possa olhar pra você e não sentir mais nada, e então nós vamos lembrar de como tudo aconteceu e vamos rir de tudo isso.

_Vamos rir de tudo isso._

O livro cai ao seu lado com um ruído seco, ela desiste de ler, tira os fones de ouvido e esfrega os olhos com as mãos.

Dois anos haviam se passado desde então, e nada havia mudado.

_______________________

O céu além da janela mostra o entardecer alaranjado de Remnant. O barulho dos passos de Weiss sobre o piso de madeira podem ser ouvidos pelo corredor, enquanto ela olha distraída para as nuvens distantes. Estava pensando há algum tempo em como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes, se ela pudesse dar uma chance para o que sentia falar mais alto. Ela já sabia o que sentia por Ruby, mas ainda continuava a afastá-la por ter medo desse mesmo sentimento. Por fim decide pedir desculpas, ensaia o que vai dizer a ela, mas as palavras ficam presas em sua garganta ao ver o lampejo dos olhos de Ruby assim que entra no quarto.

— Ruby?

A garota se vira brevemente ao ouvir seu nome, e suas mãos ajeitam o jarro sobre a mesa de cabeceira que ela havia acabado de deixar ali. Weiss caminha sobre os saltos e senta-se sobre sua cama, observando com curiosidade as rosas vermelhas aveludadas, amontoadas dentro do vaso.

— São muito bonitas — ela diz, diante do silêncio incomum de Ruby. Sabe que aquelas são as flores preferidas dela.

— Existe uma história — Ruby diz, girando uma das rosas pelo caule, sem encará-la. — sobre um garoto que deu 12 rosas vermelhas de presente para a garota que ele amava. Ele disse, olhando nos olhos dela: “Quando a última rosa murchar, será o dia em que eu vou deixar de amar você”. Então ela passou dias apreensiva, observando as rosas perderem a vida, uma de cada vez. Mas uma delas era falsa, feita de plástico. Então a última rosa nunca iria murchar. — Ela coloca a rosa vermelha junto com as outras no jarro, as observa por um tempo antes de fixar seus olhos cinzentos no azul profundo dos de Weiss. — Parece o tipo de coisa que eu faria por você.

Sem aviso, Ruby inclina-se e desliza a mão pela lateral do rosto dela, colocando para trás da orelha uma mecha de cabelo claro. Weiss não se afasta dessa vez, fecha os olhos e respira profundamente ao sentir aquele toque.

— Weiss?

Ela abre os olhos, mas se sobressalta ao ver a expressão completamente infeliz da garota mais nova.

— Vou pedir pra você esquecer tudo o que eu disse até hoje, tudo bem? Não vou mais implorar a sua atenção ou fazer qualquer coisa que possa prejudicar o time. — Ruby completa e então se retrai um pouco, evita de encará-la por muito tempo. — Eu desisto de tentar ser alguém pra você. Mas eu vou estar aqui, sempre que você precisar.

Ruby não espera por alguma resposta, e sai do quarto assim que termina de dizer aquelas palavras. Weiss sente vontade de correr atrás dela e pedir desculpas, de dizer que está arrependida e que estava disposta a mudar por ela, mas continua no mesmo lugar, remoendo aquelas palavras. _Ruby realmente a amava._

Ela permanece em frente ao jarro, fitando profundamente as pétalas vermelhas. Uma delas se desprende da flor e cai no chão, esquecida. E fica ali, tempos depois, como prova de mais um coração que Weiss conseguiu partir.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente em 03/09/2015. Ver perfil para mais notas.


End file.
